


A Fallacy in Cosmology

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：宫侑x日向翔阳*Note：《The Theory of Everything》paro
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	A Fallacy in Cosmology

“因为爱情不是考验，侑前辈，爱情不是考验。”  
电话挂断，宫侑从上铺跳下来，确信宫治肯定没睡着，也肯定听见日向刚才在电话里是怎么说的了，抬手把宫治安稳搁在枕头上的脑袋推歪，恼羞成怒地问：“他什么意思？！”  
宫治难得没跟他翻脸，大概是看宫侑这副狗急跳墙的模样可怜又好玩，动动脖子把自己的脑袋又搁回枕头上那个躺得舒服的凹陷里，嘴皮子上下一碰，事不关己地点评道：“字面意思呗。”大家都是离开球场智商归零的笨蛋，谁会跟你讲夏目漱石？  
“我不同意！！”  
“呿，你在这跟我嚷嚷有什么用？自个儿追飞机去啊，电视里都这么演的。”  
宫侑当然不可能从兵库老家的卧室里瞬移到东京羽田机场的某个登机口前，也没本事让航班停飞或者干脆改线把人直接送到自己家门口，他只能光着脚站在地板上，给日向连发了三条讯息：  
「我不同意！」  
「不分手！」  
「我不许你跟我提分手！」  
过了好一会儿，这三条讯息依然显示“未读”，大概对方已经调成飞行模式。光滑的地板被空调吹冷，一点潮湿的凉意从光着的脚底渗上来，他打了个哆嗦，把右脚踩在左脚面上，片刻后又换了个上下。  
“你这是买了去巴西的站票？怎么也得二十多个小时吧，腿不得站废了？”见宫侑还傻杵在那，宫治讲了个并不怎么好笑但足够嘲讽的笑话，被调侃的竟没开口呛回去，瞥了他一眼，又一声不吭地爬回上铺，重重翻了个身，被子拱下来一个角，今晚他感不感冒全靠地心引力能不能把这床被子拉下来。  
宫侑多牛比一男的啊，刚在MSBY打到第二个年头，连替补二传都算不上，勉强当了一整个赛季的pinch server，上场时间按分钟计，大多数时候屁股还放在板凳席上，就敢在公开赛上骂造成混乱的花痴女粉“母猪”。扭头又被男球迷diss“靠脸打球”，状态好的时候，发球连得4分，趾高气扬地对着看台喷回去，状态不好的时候，虽然队友总说“don't mind”，太过的话也会在赛后的发布会上委婉地表示希望观众们能对这位新人温和包容一点，但他本人倒是躺平任嘲，现场集体嘘他就嘘，SNS上刷话题就刷。他就没在乎过，别人怎么看他，怎么说他，喜欢他也好，厌恶他也罢，他都当放屁，除了日向翔阳。  
所以日向才是真牛比，一般人都觉得他乖乖软软，特单纯一小孩儿，甚至有点傻乎乎的，只有见证了他和宫侑的三年异地恋情加上今夜一个断舍离的宫治，才能品出日向的牛比之处，特想隔空起立给他鼓掌，就连细节，都透露着与宫侑不在一个段位上的牛比，比如毕业后要去巴西打沙排这事儿，竟是直到这通电话，都没走漏一点风声，听得宫侑直接傻了：这是什么平行世界？还是他本人在他自己主演的这部爱情剧里少看了十集？  
反正就是日向从来都有自己的想法。对排球，对眼下着手要做的事，对未来的道路，他都有完备的计划，而这份计划里，有谁或是没有谁都不意外。不是说日向不在乎宫侑，或许恰恰因为在乎，才没有把他拖进一场各奔东西的恋爱，不要用距离和时差折磨彼此的真心，不要对身边新的人和新的关系猜疑妒忌，只要精心维护着这段关系直到最后一刻能够坦然地说出“三年来，很开心，谢谢你，希望你今后一切也好”就够了。  
可宫侑不是这样的，永远冲动，永远固执，永远不知道什么叫适可而止。  
32个小时之后，那三条讯息的状态不知道什么时候更新为了“已读”，却没有回复，这就是日向的回复了。

一个月后，在大阪举办的第64回黑鹫旗大会上，宫侑破天荒地作为首发二传上场。主要是因为监督想实战新阵容，其次也算是他作为二传的才能终于被看到，如果能够好好发挥的话，下赛季说不定能稳定轮替出场。他倒好，发球全失，与攻手们的配合也频频脱节，直接白送了第一局，差点把监督气犯心梗，连向来看好他，这次也是力挺他打首发的助教也忍不住在场边骂：“靠，这臭小子，在这自寻什么死路呢。”  
毫无疑问，二、三局被按在冷板凳上，宫侑头盖着毛巾一言不发，连眼神交流也没有，方圆一米都划成低气压区，场上的击球声，裁判的哨声，都显得十分遥远。  
不是说宫侑没有状态不好的时候，职业运动员都有起起伏伏，这很正常，但他从没想过自己会因为某个人在排球上分心，这让他生出些无处可撒的气，又前所未有地无奈：日向已经朝前看、往前走了，昨天还在SNS上发布了训练的照片，自己竟然仍在纠结“他是什么时候想好要分手的”，“决定去巴西的时候，不，在那之前，他有没有考虑过我会是什么反应”，“我又不会阻拦他，为什么不跟我讲”……不停地原地打转，像条追着自己尾巴想弄清楚那到底是什么的傻狗。  
队友把大分扳成2-1，监督才又抱着试一试的心态把宫侑换上去，眼神倒是犀利得能杀人，仿佛再搞砸就要直接把宫侑踢出MSBY。  
第四局，宫侑的状态依旧不算好，但至少能集中起精神了，进攻、防守、调配、拉锯都打得一板一眼，没出什么大错，但少了点灵性，体现不出他个人的优势来，对方也并非弱队，比分胶着上30-28，才艰难赢下。  
大家都能看出宫侑不对劲，赛后木兔刚走进选手通道就一巴掌拍在他背上，“侑侑！今天很反常啊！你怎么啦？”  
宫侑少见地没回话，闷头进了更衣室。  
佐久早懒得管，换好衣服飞快地离开场馆钻上俱乐部大巴，依旧留在更衣室里的明暗队长和犬鸣前辈虽然没加入进来，却也远远侧着耳听这边的动静。  
一根筋的木兔又扒着他的肩膀晃了晃，“你真的不对劲欸，到底什么事，跟我讲讲就好了。”  
不是情绪低落，倒像憋着一口气，宫侑的脾气向来不好，但很少体现在排球之外的地方，明暗和犬鸣对视一眼，上前拉开了木兔，“侑应该是累了，你也赶紧换衣服，车还在外面等着。”倒是没再对宫侑说什么。  
虽然只出场了两局，但精神过于沉重，以至于体力消耗得比平时大得多。  
宫侑回到俱乐部宿舍草草冲了个澡倒头就睡，连晚饭都没吃，睡到后半夜又醒了，头钝钝地痛着，怪他自己没吹干就睡，伸长了手去摸手机想看看到底几点了，先看到堆在锁屏上的Line消息提示：日向翔阳。  
交往的时候，他每隔一阵子都变着法地改Line昵称的备注，还要加上很多很多emoji，被治嘲笑像热恋中傻乎乎的女高中生，分手之后，倒是自欺欺人地改成了全名，但没删掉，也没取消置顶。  
手机屏幕在他点开那几条消息之前彻底黑了下去，再长按开机键的时候显示出电量不足的红色标识。  
做梦呢吧。  
宫侑突然泄气地放下手，直愣愣的胳膊在床垫上弹了两下，睁眼瞪着漆黑的天花板，肚子“咕噜”那一声倒是十分真实。  
他蓄了下力从床上坐起来，先给手机插上充电线，再摸摸索索地去开灯，等穿好外套和鞋准备出门去最近的24h便利店时，手机电量堪堪充到10%。  
日向发来的那几条消息也就那么回事儿，说自己看了比赛，祝贺获胜，问最近怎么样……你管我怎么样，你根本不管。  
宫侑又把手机揣回外套口袋里，对着货架思考该买什么味儿的泡面，还没从海鲜和豚骨中间做出选择，口袋里的手机“嗡嗡”地震了起来，是Line的语音通话请求，来电人：日向翔阳。  
也许是看到那几条消息状态变成了“已读”，所以决定直接打电话过来，宫侑低头盯着闪烁不停的屏幕好一会儿，也没按下接听键，他以为自己会生出一丝报复的爽快，却没有，什么都没有。  
他终究是接起那通电话，手机举到耳边，听到12个小时之前，巴西午后热闹的街头，有阳光和棕榈，还有车辆扬起的干燥的灰尘，开口：“喂？”  
对面似乎已经认定会是无人接听了，突然听到他的声音一阵手忙脚乱的结巴，才小心翼翼地试探一句：“……侑…侑前辈？”  
“嗯，是我。”  
“你……你还没睡么？”  
“睡了，又醒了。”  
搞不清楚他打这通电话过来到底什么用意，宫侑一边听着日向顾左右而言他，一边伸手从货架上把两种口味的泡面和一些职业运动员根本不该碰的垃圾食品扫到购物篮里。  
“今天…昨天那场比赛，侑前辈是不是状态不佳？”  
听到这，宫侑不快地皱了下鼻子，恶狠狠地回他：“你特意打电话来，就是为了数落我打得怎么样？！日向翔阳，还轮不到你来教我排球！”  
“不、不是的！我，我……我有点担心你。”日向的语气不由地放软下去，是宫侑曾经最吃的那一套示弱，当下听起来却是有些刺耳。  
“担心我？你凭什么担心我？你是谁啊，用不着。”  
“……哪怕是作为曾经一起打过球的后辈，或者…我们还能做朋友吧，侑？”  
“没别的事的话，我挂了。”宫侑突然觉得鼻子闷闷的，像感冒，眼眶也跟着疼起来，抬手去揉，却没什么效果。  
“等等！等……”  
宫侑发誓，如果日向敢再讲一遍他的“爱情不是考验”理论，或者再说什么“做朋友”，他就、他就……他还没想出来“就怎么样”，听筒里传来日向犹疑的嗓音：“你……还喜欢我么？”  
“我、……”  
耳边嘈杂的巴西突然消失了，宫侑惊醒般回到大阪的深夜，24h便利店，只有店员在柜台后面打瞌睡，头顶明亮的灯光照在漆黑的手机屏幕上，又把他那张傻脸映在上面。  
“靠。”宫侑低声咒骂了一句，扔下购物篮就冲出便利店，跑进深堇色被路灯点亮的夜幕中，弄出的动静有点大，吓得店员还以为有人偷了东西。  
夏天还没过去，夜里也不怎么冷，宫侑一路气喘吁吁地跑回宿舍，找那根要命的充电线，额头蒙上一层汗，手抖着去擦，心里不断默念着“快点快点快点”，直到手机屏幕再一次亮起来，将那通中断的电话又打了回去。  
宫侑问日向是不是在可怜自己，还是舍不得，日向说：“都不是。”  
“是期待继续和你在一起的明天，哪怕暂时分开，也还是想去你到身边。所以……我能不能自私地……请你、请你……”  
“其实，在这一个月里，我想了很多……”宫侑的语气沉沉的，让日向的心突然不安地悬起。  
一个月前，日向几乎是在挂断那通分手电话的瞬间就后悔了，站在登机口前哭了个惊天动地，丢人地被地勤误以为是和大人走散的小孩。而初到巴西的这段时间里，不断地用训练、打工、学习语言来填充自己，但那些放空头脑的时刻，那些忙碌了整天之后呆坐在海滩上的黄昏，他还是会想起宫侑，会在网络上搜索MSBY的比赛视频，从中寻找寥寥无几的镜头，看他头发似乎长了一点，又在下一场比赛里剪短，看他有时与队友打出精妙的配合，有时发挥得也不尽人意……可事到如今再想找补，果然是自己太任性了吧。  
“爱情不是考验。”  
日向以为宫侑是在用自己当初的说辞还击，隔着遥远的距离无声地苦笑出来，却听他继续说道：“它本来就不是，爱只是爱，我爱你，永远爱你，所以我也会等你，不是为了通过什么狗屁考验，是因为我好爱你。”  
他们就这样复合了，被宫治神色怪异地评价为“你们什么毛病，早知如此又何必分手”，宫侑嘚瑟地耸了耸肩说：“翔阳还是离不开我呗~”  
“事实上，他现在就离你半个地球远。”  
宫侑以干笑回敬他这句调侃，转而又说：“我也不知道，不知道他是不是在巴西经历了什么事，遇到了什么人，让他改变了主意。”  
“你倒是得偿所愿。”  
宫治这话不仅仅指他和日向的关系，宫侑在那之后的几场比赛里接连发挥优异，带领MSBY一举从AD手中夺走本届的黑鹫旗，同时荣获“最佳二传”奖项，在下个赛季顺利成为轮替，继而成为首发。

在V.League联赛中大放异彩的同时，媒体和公众都猜测，宫侑其实有在交往的对象，不止一次被拍到在和谁打视频电话，脸上的表情，怎么说呢，笑得有点恶心。有记者借着采访的机会打探，一般都例行先问问：“宫选手今天状态如何？”  
“很轻松，跟平常差不多。”  
“会赢么？”  
“当然。”  
“恋人的近况呢？”  
“你是在套我话吧？”  
宫侑玩味地笑起来，懒洋洋地朝着记者背后的摄影镜头一瞥，好像有谁正在另一端看着似的。  
直到18/19赛季，记者又在赛前问了同一个问题：“恋人的近况如何？”  
宫侑下意识地瞟了一眼正在稍远处热身的日向，又假意回道：“你刚刚问什么？”  
赛后被佐久早嫌恶地说：“你还能更明显点儿么？”  
也是在18/19赛季，MSBY生生打断了AD传奇的连冠，风风光光地站上联赛最高领奖台，捧了座敦实闪耀的奖杯回来，把俱乐部老板和赞助商们哄得眉开眼笑。拍集体照的时候，宫侑和日向勾肩搭背地站在一起，仰着头，笑到脸酸。  
休赛期的时候，MSBY又应邀去环球影城录一档综艺节目，一群二十几岁的大小伙子撒了欢儿地在园区里玩上一整天。过山车坐到第八圈，木兔抱着垃圾桶“哇”地吐出来；鬼屋里一堆人高马大的MB、WS缩在犬鸣身后，另一堆缩在日向身后；玩旋转茶杯时还不长记性，全场就看木兔、佐久早和宫侑所在的那个茶杯转得像陀螺，都转出幻影了，按个螺旋翼能就地起飞，下来木兔又“哇”地吐出来，宫侑咽了咽嗓子没忍住，抱着另一个垃圾桶和木兔吐得此起彼伏，佐久早看得脸都青了，疯狂倒退十步，差点退出镜头外。  
直到夜色降临，园区也对一般游客关闭，只剩下排查的工作人员，大型游乐项目上的装饰彩灯一片一片地熄灭，连接成浓重的帷幔，让星光洒下，再让风吹拂出涟漪。  
只剩旋转木马应节目组要求仍在运行，用来当补录访谈环节的背景，在漫无边际的黑暗里熠熠生辉，好像静谧宇宙中一个璀璨的星系。先完成录制的宫侑不顾日向说的“会影响节目吧”，拉着他坐了上去，但反正镜头虚焦，也在收音范围外，导演便随他们去了，只是在镜头远端一对逆光的模糊剪影罢了。  
宫侑倒坐在一匹棕色小马上，似笑非笑地看坐在后面那匹白色小马上的日向，他大概是累了，小臂叠着搭在小马的耳朵后面，再把下巴搁上去。晚风凉爽吹得舒服，小马起起伏伏像摇篮，晃得他昏昏欲睡地眯起眼，又摇摇头提起精神，随口问：“侑前辈在想什么？”  
“在想爱情的本质。”  
“唔啊，小心脑子发热哦。”  
“真失礼啊你。”宫侑伸长了手想去揉他乱蓬蓬的发顶，可距离有点远，没碰着还差点跌下去，吓得日向彻底精神了，支着脸听他高深莫测的理论。  
“明明是你先提出的，‘爱情考验论’。”  
日向听着不好意思地吐吐舌头，小声回嘴：“什么‘爱情考验论’，我才没想那么多……”  
“可我就忍不住去接着想，我为什么会这么爱你。”宫侑刚好转到迎光的那一面，暖黄的光圈在他深咖色的虹膜上浮起，像一片星辰，而那中间，映出日向有些错愕的面容，又转瞬消逝在背光面，宫侑的眼色再次沉下去，一如往常见到的样子。  
“科学上来讲，多巴胺，去甲肾上腺素，内啡呔，苯基乙胺，脑下垂体后叶荷尔蒙，是这五种激素让我爱你，所以随着激素分泌的减少，爱情也会消失。”  
“……会消失么？”  
“会吧，所以人们总能用‘爱’与‘不爱’解释一切，在一起是因为‘爱’，冷落是因为‘不爱’，吃醋是因为‘爱’，劈腿是因为‘不爱’……”  
“那你之前说的永远爱我其实也……”日向突然感到有些难过，一点点，像潮汐一样从心底漫上来。  
“是真的哦，至少在那一刻，我想我会永远爱你，而直到现在，这一点也没有改变。”  
“那之后呢？”  
“我永远爱你。”  
木马仍旧一圈圈顺时针转着，他们隔着伸出手臂也碰不到的距离，一圈圈转着。宫侑突发奇想地抓着那根竖杆从马鞍上站起来，张开另一只手臂，看起来像个攀在桅杆上的水手，或者像只滑稽的猴子，这取决于评论的人是谁。风吹起他的额发，吹鼓他的衣衫，他感到莫名地爽快，咧开大嘴笑起来，又回头对日向说：“来。”  
日向迟疑地看看那只伸过来的手，终究也小心翼翼地站起来，屈膝蓄力，“嗒”地一声跳过去，撞进宫侑怀里，如同两颗围绕星系稳定运转的星星，发生了一次碰撞。

他们又一起奋战了两个赛季，一起站上了东京奥运会的赛场，然后，日向再一次选择征战海外。  
两人对此的反应都远不如前次激烈，日向坐在客厅的地毯上打包行李，宫侑就捧着杯热茶坐在窗边的沙发上看热闹，他们去年一起搬出了MSBY的宿舍，搬进了这栋市中心的小公寓，面积不大，但地段很好。  
叠衣服的间隙，日向抬头扫了眼悠然自在的宫侑，半真半假地抱怨了句：“你也不来帮忙。”  
宫侑一挑眉，理直气壮地回：“我干嘛帮你，我又不想你去。”  
“好吧，好吧。”日向念叨着继续埋头整理。宫侑放下茶杯从沙发上站起来走到日向背后，却没有帮忙的意思，坐下来揽着日向的腰把人整个圈进怀里，下巴搭在肩头，撒娇似的蹭了蹭他的脸颊。  
“我都要开始相信你那套‘爱情考验论’了。”  
“那你那套算什么？‘爱情二向性’？”  
说完两人都是一愣，然后“哈哈”傻笑起来，互相揶揄着“什么啊”“你是不是读书了”“脑子会坏掉的”“搞科研么”“明明是笨蛋”。  
笑了一会儿，日向又突然认真地捧着宫侑的脸说：“但无论在哪里，我都会期待和你在一起的明天。我在巴西的这段日子，家里就拜托你了，出门要记得关水断电，不要忘了定期请家政公司来打扫，深浅的衣服要分开洗……”  
宫侑用一个吻打断了他的长篇大论，再用一场酣畅淋漓的性爱短暂告别。  
而变故发生在第二年，临近Super League总决赛，日向突然与宫侑失去了联系，然后国内传出他“因病引退”的消息。  
日向在惶惶不安中结束了这个赛季，匆忙赶回大阪，在市大医院见到了，准确地来说，是先听到了医生与宫侑的诊疗。  
“推，用力推，用力。”医生向宫侑下达了这样的指令。  
“……我用力了。”  
日向从病房门缝看到宫侑苍白的脸和无助的表情，眼神破碎。  
医生又让他用手指数数，可那双属于二传的灵活无比的手，怎么也无法如他所愿地伸出第三根手指，同时消失的还有握力，指尖颤抖着连一个小小的金属夹也捏不开。  
“是运动神经元病，神经元逐步失调，导致控制肌肉运动的脑细胞受损。比如，讲话、行走、呼吸、吞咽……控制肌肉运动的‘信号’受到了干扰，结果就是肌肉逐步萎缩，最终彻底地……丧失运动能力，平均寿命是发病后两年。”  
佐久早说，宫侑一开始只是频繁地抽筋，然后身体出现异常的不协调，他以为是太疲惫，或者训练方式出了问题，直到在某次训练赛上摔倒……不知道从什么时候开始，与他并排坐在医院走廊里的日向已经泪流满面，他语无伦次地说着：“侑、那是侑啊。他可是高中时代全日本No.1的二传！也是V.League的最佳二传！他是个天才，代表日本出席过奥运会、世锦赛。不能就这么结束了，不能…他才28岁，他还能打！他还能更久地站在球场上，打更多激烈精彩的比赛！”  
佐久早张了张嘴，却没能再说出什么，他给日向塞了包纸巾，起身要离开，想了想又说：“医疗费用方面倒是不用太担心，他作为运动员有高额保险，但……我想你明白，这不是钱能解决的问题，请你也做好准备。”  
全部检测和诊疗结束后，宫侑也没有继续住院的必要，日向将他接回了他们共同置办的那间小公寓。能看出宫侑在过去的一年里努力维持着家的样子，既没有水淹浴室，也没有炸掉厨房，甚至没有打碎一只马克杯，也许马克杯还是打碎了的，但又买了只一模一样的橙色马克杯，摆在架子上同样的位置……直到他生病，被送进医院，一周左右，桌面上落了些细小的尘埃，房间里的空气有些滞浊。  
日向将宫侑安置在沙发上，才又转身去开窗，让风吹进来，然后自见面以来，宫侑第一次开口与他说话：“你走吧。”  
日向当然明白宫侑是什么意思，鼻子又开始泛酸，却没掉眼泪下来，梗着嗓子回他：“我不能。”  
“走吧。”  
“我不走。”  
“求你了，就当是为了我，走吧。”  
“我不走，你别想着赶我走，这也是我的家！”  
“……那好吧，我会离开。”宫侑扶着沙发艰难地站起来，刚迈出一步又被日向扑过来，两人颠三倒四地倒回沙发上，日向窝在他怀里，眼泪到底又一次顺着脸颊淌下来，流进宫侑胸口的布料。  
“我要和你在一起，有多久就是多久，如果这就是我所期待的‘和你在一起的明天’的话。”

于是他们在东京登记结婚，举办了简单的婚礼，只邀请了双方的家人和亲近的朋友。为了防止引起媒体注意，日向并未改姓，低调地回归了V.League，却是换了支球队，说不好是顾及宫侑，还是怕自己物是人非触景伤情。  
因为无法一直在家照顾宫侑，日向只能请昂贵的全日制护工，这让他们的日子变得拮据起来，但也还不算太糟，靠日向打球的薪水足以维持，况且宫治还会时不时地接济，只是他很少来拜访，大概是因为医生说“这种病被普遍认为与基因遗传相关”，可偏偏只有双胞胎中的一人呈现显性，他是怕自己的出现会让宫侑更难过吧。  
日向也收起了家中一切与排球相关的东西，队服、简单的健身器械、联赛和队伍的吉祥物、合影、杂志……再不敢提起任何与排球相关的话题，不讲自己最近的训练，不在家里看比赛录像，他把自己的一部分，与宫侑的过去一并封存起来，像一个无人敢碰的伤疤，但只要还能与宫侑在晚餐桌上聊聊天，与他在同一张床上安然入睡，就能够抚平一切苦痛。  
宫侑一天天肉眼可见地衰弱下去，这是个无法逆转的过程，从还能用拐杖缓慢地走路，到只能蜷缩在轮椅上，从自己拿勺子吃饭，到不得不有人帮他，最初的愤怒与不甘被渐渐消磨，长过眼睛的头发被日向站在铺开的报纸上剪掉，问他“还要染成金色么”，他艰难地开口说“不用”，那头黑色的短发还剩一点点金色的发梢。日向捧着他的脸，望进那双深咖色的眼睛里，看到了自己的模样。  
在25/26赛季最后一场常规赛上，俱乐部经理突然冲到场边让教练喊了暂停，然后将手机递给气喘吁吁的日向——是护工打来的，说宫侑突然病重，呼吸困难，并且肺部有并发症，正在医院抢救。  
“我们为他注射了麻醉剂，所以目前还在昏迷状态，肺部有严重的感染，全靠呼吸机维持……既然你来了，那么……我们可以撤掉呼吸机么？”  
日向趴在监护室的玻璃上焦急地察看宫侑的状态，甚至没听完整医生的讲解，对最后那个问题充耳不闻，医生只好又一字一句地重复：“请问，我们可以撤掉呼吸机么？”  
“这是什么意思？”日向呆愣地转过头，不确定是不是自己的理解出了偏差。  
“……这样可以让他没有痛苦地离开。”  
“不！”日向几乎是在一瞬间就做出反应，激烈地否决，拼命回想着刚刚医生大段的讲解中的另一个方法，“我们可以进行手术！只要、只要……”  
医生尽量保持专业和冷静的语气，希望能给他些许慰藉，帮助他做出理智的选择，“唯一能让他自主呼吸的方法，就是实施气管切开手术，在脖子上开刀，从喉咙旁边过去……但他就再也没法说话了。”  
“我可以签字。”  
“什么？”  
“我是他的合法伴侣，我可以签字，只要能保住他的命。”

日向来接宫侑那天，是四分之一决赛后，对手是他们共同的老朋友MSBY，最后是日向所在的新队爆冷，艰难挺进半决赛。那天东京下着雨，有点冷，跑过水洼时，鞋子和裤角都难免被溅湿。等他办理好手续抵达病房，护工已经整理好了物品，正在与宫侑聊天。用新订购的语音机，宫侑可以用两根手指打字，然后由机器合成语音播放出来，他使用得还不熟练，但护工相当有耐心，面对面与他坐在窗前，聊外面的天气，街角跑过的小狗，提起昨天给他放的那场排球比赛，日向下意识地要冲上去打断，却意外地发现宫侑既没有生气，也没有回避，反倒自然而然地点评起某局某分某个球员的表现，说如果是自己作为二传的话，那个球会如何如何处理，护工也许不完全听得懂，但托着下巴听得认真，眼睛亮亮的，在窗外阴沉的天色下，好像晶莹的水珠。  
日向尴尬地敲了敲门，打破了眼前和谐得难以融入的气氛，宫侑见他来，开心地眨了眨眼，然后用语音机对他说：“嗨。”  
“嗨。”日向抿着嘴角笑起来，“走吧，我们回家。”他推着轮椅上的宫侑走在前面，故意要和提行李的护工拉开距离似的走得飞快，心里思索着该什么时候说，怎么说，最终在走出电梯的那个瞬间，他说：“这个赛季打完，我也决定引退了”  
他能感到宫侑一瞬间激烈的情绪，整个人都紧绷起来，眼里写着焦躁与不解，却终究熄灭下去，握着按钮的那只手抖了抖，但一个字也没有打。  
“不是挺好的么？这样我也能有更多时间在家陪你。”  
“嗯。”

总决赛是在仙台市立体育馆打的，木质的地板，明亮的顶灯，撒隆巴斯的气味……说来也像是命中注定，他的第一场比赛，最后一场比赛，都在这里，挺好的。日向将手握紧又松开，感受到肌肉与血脉支撑着的力量，朦胧地感悟到，这也许就是生命本身，能够紧紧抓住重要的东西，又能凭借自己的意志选择放开。  
回到家中时，才发现来了客人，两位西装革履的中年男人，既不是日向认识的与宫侑共同的友人，看着也面生，感觉之前从未见过，通过说明才知道，其中一位是宫侑委托的律师，另一位是某个机构的工作人员。  
“……不好意思，我还是不太懂，您说的是eu…eutha……？”  
“Euthanasia，常用的翻译方式是‘安乐死’，敝司一直从事帮助委托人前往比利时或瑞士接受措施的代理服务。但正如我刚才解释的，宫先生的委托是一份延时合同，具体的执行日期由他本人，或在无独立意识的情况下，由合法监护人决定。”  
“另外就是，您与宫先生的离婚协议……”  
日向没继续听下去，转头看向坐在稍远一些靠近餐桌的宫侑，短短几步的距离，却觉得格外遥远，步伐沉重，仿佛要陷进并不太厚的地毯里似的，还不小心绊了下脚。好在他确认了，当他在宫侑的轮椅前蹲下，握住他的手，上仰着视线望进那双苦咖色的眼睛里时，又一次，无论多少次，都会在爱人的眼里，看到自己，不是说那个模糊不清的小小倒影，是他眼里自我完整的存在，曾经稚拙的模样，渐渐成长起来的轨迹，会谈天说笑，也会沮丧恼火，在广阔的世界里大步奔跑，偎依在彼此怀中好睡无梦，他以为自己还能在这双眼里看到自己老去的模样，变成一个头发花白牙齿掉光的老头子。  
“阿侑，你想好了么？哪怕以后，我会很想你，哪怕未来的某些瞬间，我很需要你才能支撑下去。”  
宫侑屈着手指在语音机上缓慢地打出一行，又由电流与电子元件传达成一句完整的话：“我想好了，我爱你，我永远爱你。”  
所以我不要你用放弃排球，用余生陪伴，来证明你有多在乎我，有多爱我。  
而我和你在一起是因为‘爱’，决定离开也绝不是因为‘不爱’。  
那些被许多人拿来开玩笑、当借口、做安慰的“爱情考验论”也好，“爱情二向性”也好，在某种程度上，是不是很像试图在互不兼容的广义相对论与量子力学之间找出一个描述万物的原理？这个原理能够解释爱从何而来，又将消失在何处，是两个人在某一特定时刻特定条件下共享的状态，还是一个人心跳的突然失率，是巧合么，还是精心布置，有结果与终点么，或者只能循环往复……它是还未被证明的弦理论。  
这不是一个简单的问题，至少不比宇宙与时间的起源简单，却鲜有人在黑板上为它写下密密麻麻的公式，做复杂又完备的逻辑推论。  
那么让我们首先放弃论证，大胆假设，假设爱因斯坦是对的，宇宙是在膨胀，如果时光倒流，宇宙就是在缩小，如果一路倒退回去，你会松开我的手，走出这房间，手术刀和缝合线从喉咙里抽出，那些金色的头发渐渐缩短，被从饭勺里洒出的汤汁弄脏的衬衫恢复洁净，白色的花瓣收进花童们扎着香槟色丝带的小提篮里，被攻手扣下的球落回到我手里，一路延伸去地球另一端的航空云被飞机的涡轮擦拭干净，旋转木马逆时针倒转，像钟表盘一样不停倒转，你从我怀中跳脱像一颗坠出轨道的卫星，过山车也回到最高点，我们回到总冠军的领奖台上，金色的纸屑从你的睫毛上升起，在半空中好像缤纷的烟花，继续转，继续转，继续转……  
一切坍缩到最初相遇的那个奇点，2012年，冬，东京体育馆，春高第二轮，“我总有一天要给你托球的。”  
Boom——  
在那个瞬间，属于我们两人的宇宙，诞生了。

《A Fallacy in Cosmology》全文终


End file.
